My Life in Fairy Tail
by Matthew Dracon
Summary: Um jovem de uma vila ao norte de Magnólia, acaba tendo a mesma destruída pelo continente de Alakitasia, e para vingar a vila se junta a guilda mais forte do país em busca de se tornar mais forte e cumprir seu objetivo.


**_Gente um avisinho previo para vocês, essa tanfic é uma mistura do universo de fairy tail com os personagens do mesmo, porém com alguns personagens originais inseridos na história e algumas mudanças na linha de acontecimentos, mas mesmo assim eu espero que gostem ._**

Meu nome é Mathew, Matthew Dracon, jovem com cabelos brancos e pontiagudos, Olhos da cor do oceano, altura de 1,72, nasci pequeno vilarejo ao leste de Magnólia onde cresci até meus 5 anos, e essa é a história de como eu me tornei um Mago Classe S na Fairy Tail.

Ano de 777, havia completado meu quinto aniversário e estava brincando em meu vilarejo com as outras crianças, amava me divertir com outros no tempo livre, tanto quanto adorava treinar magia.

Não poderia me chamar de mago experiente, mas graças a anciã da minha vila eu havia aprendido magia de criação de gelo, mas não era um gelo qualquer, era um gelo branco, formado de magia pura, de luz.

O dia estava calmo e já no entardecer, me divertia como sempre fazia, corria, pulava e gritava junto dos outros, era feliz naquela vila, mas sempre tive um sonho de entrar para uma guilda, não qualquer Guilda, e sim a maior de todas, Fairy Tail!

Voltava da floresta e me dirigia em direção a minha casa, minha mãe infelizmente havia desaparecido em uma missão, e meu pai não ficava muito em casa, ele era um dos poucos que conhecia a fundadora da Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, Uma garota com uma alma pura, olhos verdes esmeraldas e cabelos loiros, pelo menos era assim que ele a descrevia.

Ao chegar em minha casa eu a adentro, já estranhando um fato, o casaco de meu pai estava na porta, oque significa que o mesmo estava lá, oque era algo bem raro, então corro diretamente para a cozinha o encontrando sentado na mesa, com as mãos no rosto e pensativo.

O nome de meu pai Bone, Bone Dracon, era um homem alto, longos cabelos negros, Olhos acastanhados, pele clara e um belo sorriso capaz de encantar qualquer um, 1,80 de altura, porém, naquele momento, estava com um olhar sério.

(**Bone**)- Filho… Precisamos conversar com urgência… -Ele fala olhando para mim com as mãos tampando o rosto, mas sinalizando com os dedos para que eu me sentasse na mesa, acato suas ordens-

(**Matthew**)- Oque deseja pai? -Falo me sentando na cadeira-

(**Bone**)- Deve saber que eu tinha contato com Mavis… a criadora da Fairy Tail… correto? -Ele fala me olhando nos olhos-

(**Matthew**)- Claro que sei, oque aconteceu afinal? -Falo engolindo saliva, se aquilo envolvia a Fairy tail eu já estava ficando levemente nervoso-

(**Bone**)- Mavis me passou uma missão antes de morrer… e pediu que quando chegasse a hora e eu tivesse um filho, eu passasse essa missão para ele… e essa hora é chegada… -O maior fala soltando um suspiro- Sei que é bastante prodigioso e inteligente… sei que vai entender tudo oque eu lhe disser…

(**Matthew**)- Claro que pode me falar pai… não sei como as outras crianças da vila, eu entendo tudo oque disser…

(**Bone**)- Existe um outro continente… nós atualmente vivemos em Ishgar, mas existe um outro com magos dez vezes mais fortes que os nossos, o nome desse continente é Alakitasia… Esse mesmo continente é um local que vive criando guerras, umas ameaça para Ishgar…

(**Matthew**)- Tudo bem eu consigo entender a existência desse outro continente… mas oque isso tem haver com a Mavis? -Pergunto curioso levantando minha sobrancelha-

(**Bone**)- Mavis me pediu para fiscalizar esse continente e impedir que eles invadissem Ishgar e criassem uma guerra… milhares de inocentes morreriam para isso, minha missão seria me infiltrar no reino de Alakitasia… ser um espião do nosso continente… porém estou no limite da minha carreira de mago, e ela me pediu que passasse essa missão para você… -Ele fala olhando para mim com olhar receoso e de pesar- É uma missão pesada de mais para você cuidar sozinho… só poderia começar a executa-la quando ficasse mais velho…

(**Matthew**)- Isso tudo é para proteger a Fairy Tail e as pessoas que eu amo correto? Então não vejo problema em aceitar essa missão! -Falo com um sorriso no rosto, seria minha chance de me provar um mago bom e entrar para a guilda-

(**Bone**)- Não é tão simples meu filho… você deverá crescer bastante e treinar muito até que possa atuar essa missão e se tornar um espião em Alakitasia… lá estao localizados magos que superam o nível do mago mais forte de Ishgar… é extremamente perigoso… não queria lhe passar essa missão… -O moreno fala com uma lágrima escorrendo no olho-

(**Matthew**)- Ei… -Seguro a mão dele- Eu sou forte pai… E vou me tornar ainda mais com o tempo… Não precisa se preocupar com isso… -Falo sorrindo gentilmente-

(**Bone**)- Tudo bem meu filho… mas antes que possa cumprir essa missão… tenho uma notícia que pode gostar bastante. -O velho fala enxugando as lágrimas e deixando um sorriso escapar-

(**Matthew**)- E-E oque seria essa notícia?

(**Bone**)- Bem… para cumprir essa missão você estaria cumprindo para a Fairy Tail… Então não faz sentido se não entrar para a guilda. -Ele fala dando uma risada- Matthew Dracon, tem permissão de ir até Magnólia e pedir para entrar na guilda da Fairy tail!

(**Matthew**)- OQUE?! SÉRIO MESMO?! EU NÃO TENHO COMO TE AGRADECER!! -Falo com os olhos brilhando-

(**Bone**)- Aproveite para fazer novos amigos quando estiver lá, te levarei até a cidade pela amanhã, mas agora é melhor dormir para ter energia pela manhã não acha? -Ele fala me encarando com os olhos Onix-

(**Matthew**)- Tudo bem! Mas muito obrigado mesmo pai!

Eu me levanto da mesa e corro até o lado dele o abraçando, não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto estava feliz naquele momento, meu maior sonho estava prestes a se realizar, mesmo como uma criança de 5 anos eu tinha noção de mundo e do quanto aquela missão seria perigosa, mas não ligava se fosse para entrar na guilda.

Alakitasia, o continente com os maiores e mais fortes magos do mundo da magia, não podia ver a hora de começar a cumprir aquela missão e descobrir tudo sobre aquele lugar!

Algumas Horas de sono depois

Eu acordo assustado no meio da noite, deviam ser por volta de duas da manhã, eu estava sufocando com uma fumaça que estava por todo o quarto, através da janela eu podia ver fogo se alastrando por toda a vila, era um ataque, mas não entendia o porquê, éramos uma vila passiva e nunca antes havíamos sofrido um ataque.

Eu me levanto da cama cambaleando tampando meu nariz com a mão, tinha que fugir daquele lugar antes que fosse intoxicado pela fumaça, minha visão girava, aquilo devia ter começado a um bom tempo e eu ingeri muita fumaça.

Desço até o andar de baixo a procura de meu pai mas não encontrava nada além de fumaça e fogo, me apoiava nos móveis para não acabar desmaiando mas minha mão queimava, aquele lugar parecia o próprio inferno.

Saio de casa conseguindo respirar um pouco em um lugar que não havia tanta fumaça, e a visão que eu tinha era o verdadeiro inferno, Absolutamente toda a minha vila estava em chamas, todas as casas, até mesmo a de minha mestra, haviam corpos dos moradores pelo chão.

No meio dos destroços via alguém ainda vivo se mexendo, corro para ajudá-lo e vejo que era meu pai, eu retiro os destroços mas podia ver que uma de suas pernas e um de seus braços haviam sido esmagados por grandes pedaços de madeira.

(**Matthew**)- PAI?! OQUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?! -Falo levantando o pescoço dele vendo que ele me olhava-

(**Bone**)- Matthew… precisa… sair… daqui…-Ele fala tossindo um pouco de sangue-

(**Matthew**)- Não! Eu não vou sair daqui sem você! Quem fez isso?! -Grito enquanto lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos-

(**Bone**)- A… Alakitasia… -Ao ouvir aquele nome todo o meu corpo se treme em ódio, o maldito continente que cria guerras, destruiu minha vila- Um único mago… um deles fez tudo isso…

(**Matthew**)- Quem… Quem foi o responsável por isso?! -Pergunto com uma mistura de tristeza e raiva nos olhos-

(**Bone**)- Não… Não importa… por favor fuja daqui… Antes que ela volte… por favor… -O maior fala com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto-

(**Matthew**)- Eu não vou te deixar aqui droga! Não posso! -Grito no meio da vila Correndo o risco de atrair o inimigo, não queria deixar meu próprio pai ali-

(**Bone**)- Por favor saia… Eu já perdi sua mãe… não quero que você se va também… -Ele fala me abraçando- Vá para a Fairy Tail… Se torne um ótimo mago… não viva querendo vingança… vai descobrir magos extremamente fortes na guilda… seja forte por favor… mas saia daqui agora… -O mais velho fala despencando em lágrimas-

(**Matthew**)- Pai… por favor… não… Não quero deixá-lo… -Eu tentava me controlar enquanto falava mas não conseguia parar de chorar-

(**Bone**)- Tome Isso… -Ele coloca um colar com uma pedra de gelo na minha mão- Esse colar vai lhe dar forças… eu sempre estarei junto a você enquanto utilizar esse colar… te protegerei de qualquer perigo… -O moreno enxuga as lágrimas de seus olhos e dos meus- Agora vá… Vá e se torne o mago número um de Ishgar…

(**Matthew**)- T-Tudo bem… Me perdoa… Adeus pai… -Falo me levantando ainda chorando-

(**Bone**)- Adeus… Matthew… Meu filho…

Eu me viro e corro em direção a floresta, indo em direção a Magnólia, não conseguia parar de chorar ou de gritar, a coisa que eu menos queria era ter perdido meu pai, minha vila inteira, estava sozinho naquele momento, não tinha mais ninguém a quem confiar, tudo oque podia fazer era correr e torcer para não encontrar o causador de toda aquela destruição.

BONE'S POV

Tinha a visão de meu filho correndo em direção a floresta, queria ir com ele, ir em todas as aventuras que ele fosse e estar ao seu lado, porém mesmo que tentasse acompanha-lo, os ferimentos eram graves de mais, não iria demorar muito até que minha hora chegasse ali naquela vila em chamas.

Enquanto aproveitava meus últimos suspiros de vida pensando em todos os momentos bons, vejo uma pessoa se aproximar, era a maldita maga vinda diretamente de Alakitasia, Irene, Irene Belserion, uma das mais fortes se não a mais forte daquele lugar.

(**Bone**)- Não cansa de ficar vindo até mim mostrar esse seu rosto desprezível? -Falo cuspindo um pouco de sangue para o lado-

(**Irene**)- Como esperado de um líder de uma vila, não é qualquer coisa que te mata, mas as ordens dadas a mim foram bem claras, devo matar cada um dessa vila. -Ela fala com um sorriso sádico no rosto-

(**Bone**)- Desgraçada… quem lhe deu essas ordens?

(**Irene**)- Nosso imperador springgan… -Ela da uma leve risada- Mas creio que o nome dele em Ishgar seja um pouco diferente… Zeref… o mago negro… -A ruiva fala aumentando o sorriso sádico-

Minha expressão ao ouvir aquele nome era desespero, havia enviado meu próprio filho com a missão de se infiltrar num reino onde Zeref governava, aquilo era algo que seria muito arriscado e não havia como consertar meu erro.

(**Bone**)- Guarde minhas palavras Irene… Você será derrotada… Eu te garanto isso…

(**Irene**)- Ora Ora então está escondendo algo? Talvez eu não tenha matado todos da vila afinal… -A mulher retira o sorriso do rosto- Mas isso não importa, seja lá quem for irá morrer no meio da floresta, agora diga adeus para sua vida.

Quando ela fala isso eu libero uma pequena risada, era verdade que aquela era minha hora de partir, mas não é como se eu fosse deixar que ela fizesse qualquer coisa ao meu próprio filho, se fosse pra morrer, eu a levaria comigo para minha cova.

(**Bone**)- Acho que você também tem que dizer Adeus… idiota…

Ao falar isso eu abro minha mão revelando um lacrima explosivo, apesar de ser um líder de vila eu também era um mago extremamente treinado, ao sentir a energia maligna presente na vila, preparei de maneira rápida o lacrima com toda a magia que eu possuía, aquela esfera de tamanho minúsculo tinha a mesma potência explosiva de um canhão Etherium que o conselho mágico possuía, ia ser o suficiente para ao menos deixar a maga ferida o suficiente para não ir atrás de Matthew.

BONE'S OFF

Enquanto eu corria pela floresta sinto o chão tremer e vejo uma luz gigante vinda da direção de onde a vila ficava, sinto uma enorme pressão mágica da explosão, no momento que meu pai ordenou que eu saísse eu sabia que iria Ativar o lacrima, era o plano de emergência da vila.

Continuo correndo até que chego na entrada da cidade de Magnólia, minhas pernas já não aguentavam mais correr tanto, estava para desmaiar, afinal havia me intoxicado pela fumaça também, tentava cambalear em direção a onde a guilda se localizava mas minha visão estava ficando turva.

Em determinado momento eu tropeço no chão caindo, a rua estava praticamente vazia por ser madrugada, só havia uma pessoa que se aproxima, não conseguia ver por conta da visão turva, mas essa pessoa apoia minha cabeça e fala algo que eu não conseguia ouvir, porque eu acabo por desmaiar.

Algum tempo depois

Eu começo a abrir os olhos lentamente, meu corpo doía por conta das queimaduras, minha respiração estava melhor mas ainda era difícil, estava em um lugar que não conhecia, parecia uma espécie de enfermaria, estava com um acesso em meu braço despejando soro, havia desmaiado no meio da cidade e sido levado para aquele local.

Ao virar minha cabeça me deparo com uma pessoa sentada na cadeira ao lado da minha cama, era baixinho, tinha cabelos brancos, olhos negros, usava uma pequena touca e uma roupa alaranjada.

(**????**)- Ah então você finalmente acordou. -O velho fala olhando diretamente para mim-

(**Matthew**)- Q-Quem é você? Onde eu estou?

(**Makarov**)- Meu nome é Makarov, Você está na enfermaria da Fairy Tail, Sou o mestre da guilda, encontrei você desmaiado na entrada da cidade. -Makarov fala me observando- De onde você veio garoto?

Fico em silêncio por um momento, é verdade, as memórias começam a voltar na minha mente, minha vila havia sido destruída e meu pai morto, tudo por culpa de uma maga de Alakitasia, algumas lágrimas se formavam em meu rosto mas eu as segurava, mesmo com 5 anos era uma criança forte.

(**Matthew**)- Eu vim de uma vila ao sul daqui… Ela… Foi destruída e meu pai faleceu… Ele conhecia a primeira líder dessa guilda e me mandou vir para cá… -Falo com a cabeça baixa-

(**Makarov**)- Hum… Entendo… A vila deve ser a vila de Iceria, já ouvi falar, mas em relação a seu pai conhecer a primeira mestra eu duvido um pouco… Ela faleceu a muito tempo então é quase impossível…

(**Matthew**)- Meu pai falava a verdade sempre… eu sei que ele conhecia a mestra… -Algumas lágrimas começam a escorrer em meu rosto-

(**Makarov**)- Quem atacou sua vila garoto? -O velho perguntava curioso, como era bem baixinho ele ficava em um banco-

(**Matthew**)- Uma maga de Alakitasia…

Ao ouvir aquele nome o menor se exalta e acerta um soco na cama ficando com as mãos tremendo e o rosto em choque.

(**Makarov**)- Onde você ouviu esse nome garoto?! -Makarov falava exaltado-

(**Matthew**)- M-Meu pai que me falou…

O velho desce do banco e fica andando em circulos como se estivesse preocupado, eu não fazia a menor ideia do motivo, só queria cumprir a missão de meu pai o quanto antes.

(**Makarov**)- Qual o seu nome garoto? -Makarov falava ainda de costas-

(**Matthew**)- M-Matthew… Matthew Dracon… -Eu falo com minha voz gaguejando, não entendia o nervosismo do mestre da guilda mais forte do continente-

(**Makarov**)- E qual seu objetivo vindo para a Fairy Tail? -O menor pergunta me olhando de canto de olho-

(Matthew)- Eu sempre sonhei em entrar pois ouvi que os magos mais fortes eram membros dela… E agora tenho que seguir os passos e o objetivo de meu pai…

(**Makarov**)- Então considere-se dentro garoto. -Makarov solta um sorriso- Mas saiba que não vai ser algo fácil ser um mago.

O velho se retira da enfermaria, eu sempre quis entrar para a Fairy Tail mas nunca esperei que fosse tão fácil, imaginava algum teste ou algo do tipo, mas um sorriso se formava em meu rosto, o primeiro passo para cumprir a missão de meu pai havia se concretizado.

Infelizmente algo dentro de mim ainda me impedia de manter o foco no objetivo, uma ira, uma raiva pela pessoa que eliminou minha vila e matou meu pai, uma raiva incontrolável tomava conta de meu corpo sempre que eu pensava nisso, não sabia quem seria o responsável por aquilo, mas iria descobrir, e ao descobrir iria eliminar essa pessoa da face da terra.

Sem notar eu estava apertando o lençol da cama onde estava deitado, e por conta da raiva acabo congelando parte do mesmo com minha magia de gelo, o mesmo pano se quebra em milhares de micro fragmentos.

Foi por conta disso, por conta de que minha ira era incontrolável e acabava por afetar minha magia, que eu fiquei conhecido em toda a guilda como o mago da ira do gelo, e esse é o começo da minha história.


End file.
